Día de pesca
by NightBlack 457
Summary: He tomado malas decisiones, todos lo saben, pero no fue una mala decisión ese dia de pesca con papá- Este fic participa del reto temático de Agosto "Padres e Hijos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo", espero que lo disfruten


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Rick Riordan, solo la historia me pertenece.**

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Agosto "Padres e Hijos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

**Nota: este fic puede contener spoiler de El último héroe del Olimpo.**

Me creerían si les digo que no sé cómo termine con mi padre en medio del océano, pues no, claro que no, nadie me creería, pero la verdad es que todo esto tiene una historia.

_Flashback_

Me encontraba en el Olimpo luego de la batalla, Percy, Annabeth, Grover y Thalia habían subido antes y ahora los Dioses les estaban haciendo unos cuantos honores, por ejemplo, Annabeth se había convertido en la nueva Arquitecta del Olimpo, Grover era el nuevo señor de lo salvaje y Percy…..bueno a Percy le habían ofrecido ser un Dios, pero hasta ahí me quede, mi padre, Apolo, me había llevado a parte antes de que Percy diera su respuesta, no me quedo de otra que seguirle, me llevo hasta un jardín y nos sentamos en una banca debajo de un árbol con frutos dorados.

-Veras, Will, tenía pensado hacerte una invitación- empezó a decir mi padre sin perder su típica sonrisa traviesa- quería que fuéramos a pescar, esta tarde ¿Qué te parece?

Me quede boquiabierto, nunca imagine que iba a ofrecerme esto a mí, podría haber sido a cualquiera de mis hermanos pero me dijo a mí, sin duda no esperaba esto cuando me dijo que fuera con él.

-Will, sé que te resulta extraño pero quiero pasar tiempo con mis hijos, empezando contigo- me dijo y murmuro algo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte refiriéndome al murmullo que había escuchado, mi padre se rasco la nuca.

-Em…..bueno, es que le dije a Poseidón que seguramente yo y mis hijos eran mejor pescando que él y sus hijos, ya que, él es el dios del mar y no puede dañar a las criaturas y él me dijo que hiciéramos un concurso, que yo llevara a uno de mis hijos y el llevaba a Percy, que fuéramos a mar abierto y el que atrapara más peces ganaba, yo acepte y pese en invitarte a ti- me respondió mirando al cielo y esbozando una sonrisa avergonzada al final.

-Papá, agradecería que dejaras de ocuparme para tus propios fines- le dije e hice omiso de levantarme pero él me puso una mano en el hombro y volvió a sentarme a su lado.

-No, no, no, Will, de verdad quiero ir contigo, en vez de cualquiera de mis demás hijos, y claro, también ganarle a Poseidón- sonrió inocentemente, suspire y asentí.

-Está bien, vamos.

_Fin del flashback._

Bueno, después de eso mi papá me dijo la hora y lugar, resulto ser que tuve que levantarme a las 8 am y luego recorrer el camino en un pegaso hasta la playa de Los Ángeles, me encontré con papá nos subimos a un bote y nos fuimos.

-¡Hey, Will, mira esto, es enorme!- me grito papá desde l otro la do del bote, estábamos en la mitad del océano y solo habíamos pescado tres pequeños peces, y el que papá me estaba mostrando no era más grande que dos de los que teníamos.

-Sí, papá, eso es genial- le dije mirando al océano, sentí que se sentó a mi lado pero no voltee.

-¿Will?- pregunto poniendo una mano en mi hombro, suspire y me di la vuelta, sus ojos me miraban preocupados- ¿te sucede algo?

-No, solo…...no sé porque me invitaste aquí, en vez de invitar a….otro de tus hijos- ya, lo dije, mis miedo salieron a la luz, genial, simplemente genial.

Cuando ya estaba pensando seriamente en lanzarme del bote, escuche la risa de mi padre.

-Vamos, Will, eres mi hijo- _ni me lo digas_, pensé- te quiero, a cada uno de mis hijo, aunque no se note, estoy orgulloso de todos, pero de ti…..tu superaste mis expectativas, estoy orgulloso, de verdad.

Mire a mi papá, no se veía como si estuviera bromeando, el me miro por un rato y luego suspiro, me atrajo hacia él y me quito TODO el aire de los pulmones con un GRAN abrazo de oso.

-Vamos, te levare al campamento- me dijo, me separe de su abrazo y sonreí, el también sonrió y pregunto:- ¿salimos a pescar mañana de nuevo?

-Ni de chiste- le respondí.

Me puse a pensar cuando volvíamos al campamento, no fue de mis mejores ideas aceptar salir con mi padre pero me da gusto, me alegro de saber que tanto yo como todos mis hermanos somos importantes para mi padre, sonreí y deje que mi vista se perdiera en el mar.

**Bueno…no se que podría decir luego de terminar estos fics pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos cargados con sabor a mar.**

**Night Ψ**


End file.
